Devil's Fortune
by The Bonafied One
Summary: In an alternate future the androids 17 & 18 continue to terrorize the world. Videl and Gohan were lucky enough to find love out of such a travesty, however luck is not enough to save the future.- Follows the History of Trunks
1. The Game Has Begun

Videl

"Reporting live from the outskirts of North City, the androids have struck again. We're in the helicopter right now trying to fly over North City to get a clear view of what's going on." The over view camera zoomed in over people running out of fear, "Thousands of people are trying to flee the city but-" the reporter's words were cut short by flashes of light in the back. Videl held her breath as she anticipated his next words. " It is a war zone out here right now. If you had any plans for coming into North City cancel them right now, I'm not sure how much of the city will be left after today. The andriods have struck and their deadlier than ever." The TV cut to some inside footage of the androids blasting buildings and cars. A girl with blonde hair and a boy with black hair that looked no older than high school students were destroying civilization as we speak.

"Such a travesty that is," Videl's father Mr. Satan stated while sitting behind her on the couch. "Ridiculous these kids come out of nowhere and for no reason they're destroying everything." Countless people have come up against the androids, the military, special ops, even super mechs were built to face off against them but they all failed. Mr. Satan the world martial arts champion for several years has been scared into hiding from the androids. Videl slammed her fists onto the coffee table causing some cracks to develop. "Videl are you okay?" her father asked. Videl's body began shaking with anger. "I'm sorry dad I can't just sit here anymore I have to do something."

"Videl, w-wait don't go out there it's too dangerous," Mr. Satan called but his words fell on deaf ears. She got up, grabbed her coat off the rack and raced out the door.

Videl hopped into her car and raced over to North City determined to save as many people as she could. However by the time she reached there the city was already turned into ruins. Buildings were falling apart, shops destroyed, and the streets were littered with dead bodies. "Dammit!" Videl jumped out of her car and walked for a bit to survey her surroundings. "Hello is anybody here? Hello!" Videl shouted for a few minutes as she walked through the wrecked city. She was ready to give up and return home until she heard a voice call out.

"Help, somebody please," a voice called from underneath some rubble. She raced over to pull back some pieces rubble to uncover a mother and her child trapped underneath. "Thank god someone is still alive, please help us."

"Okay, hold on I'm going to get you guys out don't panic okay." Videl began lifting some more pieces of cement away one piece at a time. After a few moments Videl was able to pull the women and her child out to safety. "Are you two okay, can you walk?" The mother nodded yes as she sat on the ground shaking. They were covered in bruises and scrapes, you could tell they were both in shock about what happened. Videl released a capsule to open a first aid kit and began applying medicine to some of their cuts. "Here this should ward off infection until we get to a clinic." The little girl was crying as she tried to stand up. Videl came over to evaluate the seriousness of her pain. "It looks like she just sprained her ankle. I have some medical wrap so maybe that'll help." After applying first aid Videl allowed the girl to ride on her back. "That's my car just up ahead."

"Oh thank you. If you hadn't come for us we might've died. You're an angel thank you so much." The women's praise was short lived as a voice called down from above us.

"Now that's a little far fetched don't you think sis?" The black hair boy asked as he floated down from the sky. I handed the child over to her mother and stood in front of them trying to offer some form of protection.

"I think so." Videl looked to the right side to see the blonde haired women sitting on top of a pile of smashed cars. They made eye contact with each other and in that moment you could really see how evil these two were. "Usually when you call someone an angel you have to rescue them and keep them alive. You passed the first part."

"But you're about to fail the second part." The black haired boy finished her sentence. A small smirk came across his as he walked closer and closer towards the frightened trio. Videl pulled out her gun from it's holster and shot at him one…two…three bullets square in his chest but he was still coming. The bullets were like small pebbles being shot against a steel door, he was unfazed by them. He came up close enough to where his chest was now touching the barrel of the gun. She shut my eyes tight as she could and fired one last shot. When Videl opened them he was still standing there with that same smug smirk on his face. "Now it's my turn." He grabbed her by the neck with one hand lifting her up off the ground. "Go, RUN," Videl shouted at the mother before the android began squeezing the life out of her.

The women tried running off but the blonde haired android stood in her way, "You can't leave before the show gets started now." Videl tried fighting off the androids grip but the more she struggled the the tighter his grip became. "Haha," the black haired one began to laugh. "Look at her squirm 18, like a worm!"

Videl could feel the life draining from her as air was no longer available. Her body fell limp as she came to terms with her inevitable death, _I can't believe the last thing I'll ever see is this android's smirk._

Before she completely closed her eyes she could see a blue flash from behind the android; she fell to the ground massaging her neck as she desperately tried to fill her lungs with air. "Who the hell are you?" the black haired android asked turning his attention away form Videl.

There was a black haired guy dressed in an orange gi standing in front of him.

"Who's that 17, is he a friend of yours? He's kind of cute." The blonde haired android stated while primping her hair.

"No 18 I don't know him, but I think we've finally found a challenge in this small city."

"Hey!" the black haired guy called. "You three get out of here now." I stood up trying to lead the women to my car. We got into the car and as I was putting the keys in the car I could see the black haired android raising his hand out holding a beam in his hand. Once he fired it off the other guy got into the way and deflected the beam out of the way.

"Looks this one's got some fight in him 17. I think we can have fun with him."

"What are you waiting for get out of here now!" the black haired guy shouted. The car started up, Videl turned the car around and drove it away from the impending fight that was about to occur.

It was about a twenty minute drive to the nearest town. Videl sped through the town only stopping once she found the local hospital. Videl ran into the hospital emergency room shouting, "We need a wheelchair please! These people need medical care quick!" Several EMTs came running out with wheel chairs and helped lifted the women and child into them.

"Wait," the women called out grabbing onto my jacket. "You're not leaving are you? W-we need you here."

"I'm sorry but I have to go back. That guy he might be hurt and I can't just leave him there."

"But those monsters they might still be there."

Videl stood there at a lost of words. She was fearful of facing those two androids again but her mind was already made up, "I have to go I can't sit here and relax knowing there's someone else who could use my help." Videl rushed out to her car and drove back out of town back towards North City.

The sun was beginning to set now as she drove through the city for a second time. She stopped short of a large park in the city where she could see a body floating in the water. She got out and raced over to see what if this was the same person she was looking for. It was the guy but he was lying face down in the pond floating. _Shit don't tell me he's dead…_ she pulled his body out, his orange training gi was torn halfway off his body. She placed her head on his chest to try and see if she could hear his heart beat… _it's faint but he's not dead yet. Just remember how they trained you._ She held the guy's nose and began breathing into his mouth. Then I placed both her hands over his chest and began pushing several times. After repeating this process three more times, the guy began to regain consciousness. He sat up to cough up water from his lungs before looking at Videl.

"Wh-what are you still doing here, didn't I tell you to get as far away from here as possible?" the guy began shouting, irritated that she didn't follow his directions.

"That's a rude way of saying thank you to some one that just saved your life! If I hadn't returned, you would've died here floating in the water!" Videl shouted back matching his anger almost regretting that she came back for this guy.

The stern look was replaced by disappointment on his face, "Sorry I… thank you." He was looking down at his gi upset that it was torn as badly as it was. His body was badly bruised as well with cuts and scrapes everywhere. "You shouldn't have come back its still dangerous here. The androids could still be here."

She handed him the other half of his torn gi, "Not likely. I've been watching them for a while and they usually don't stick around too long after they've destroyed a city." She continued to look over his body, "We're you really able to fight the androids?"

He shock his head no, "I barely lasted ten minutes with them, I had no idea how strong they were… no wonder everyone else…" he went silent before speaking again. "It's not safe here you need to get out of here now." He stood up clutching his side trying to get his balance and figure out where exactly he was.

"Hey wait a minute you shouldn't move so quickly you just got out of a serious fight."

"There's not time to rest. The androids are still out there I have to train some mor-" the guy doubled over in pain clutching his side even harder.

Videl knelt in front of him trying to hold some of his weight, "You need some rest you can't train in this condition. Hey are you listening to me?" As each second past the guy's weight became heavier until he forced Videl to fall back. "Ouch!" was all Videl was able to mutter. She looked up to see the black haired fighter had passed out face down on to her stomach. _He must've passed out from the pain, geez this guy is heavy._ Videl lifted his head up as she tried to squirm from underneath him. She rolled him over to his back, grabbed his shoulders, and dragged him back to her car. Through sheer will, Videl was able to put the guy into the back seat of her car.

 _Who the hell is this guy?_


	2. New Slaves

Author's note: sorry about chapter one with the switching between tenses. I thought I fixed that when I proof read last time, eventually I will go back and fix that later. Thanks for reading- thebonafiedone

Gohan

 _"Hey dad are you feeling better?" a younger version of Gohan asked his father. They were in the hospital after defeating Vegeta in order to save the Earth. Gohan was extremely happy since this was the first time he was able to fight alongside his father in battle. It was now apparent that those training sessions with Piccolo have finally paid off.  
_

 _"You betcha son but once Yajirobe comes back with those senzu beans I'll feel even better." Goku looked at his smiling son watching the glow of admiration in his eyes. Looking at his soon made him swell with proud but he was slightly ashamed as well; proud because his son was so powerful and he was able to witness some of that power today but ashamed because he wasn't the one that cultivated Gohan's new strength. Goku always wanted to train his son in martial arts but Chichi is so over protective sometimes, it makes it hard for him to teach his son. "I'm so proud of you Gohan," Goku reached out to pet the top of Gohan's head. "You've grown so strong since the last time I saw you. You're gonna make a great fighter one day."  
_

 _"One day I'm gonna be strong just like you dad." Gohan smiled up at his bandaged father lying in his hospital bed. Even though every bone in his father's body was broken, he still managed to smile and remain positive.  
_

 _"I need you to do something for me right now Gohan."  
_

 _"What is it dad?"_

 _"I need you to wake up son."_

 _The smile fell off Gohan's face as he was confused by what his father was trying to tell him, "but I am awake..."_

 _"Son, you need to wake up your friends and family need you."_

 _"But daddy I-"_

 _"Come on son you have to wake up…"_

Gohan's eyes opened slightly from his long slumber. His eyelids felt heavy and his vision was blury; so blury that he could barely make out the black figure standing in front of him in the room. " _Dad!?"_ Gohan thought to himself. _"Is that really you?"_ As the figure came towards him, it became clearer that it was his father, he removed the rag on Gohan's forehead and replaced it with a cooler one. "Dad..." Gohan called out waiting for his father to answer. Goku sat at the edge of the bed and wiped some of the excess water from around Gohan's face. Gohan's hand reached up and touched his father's hand on his forehead, "I'm so glad you're here dad," Gohan instantly fell back asleep content that he was able to see his father again.

* * *

 _What's this annoying itch on my arm… I can't scratch it. I can't move for some reason. Maybe if I ignore it it'll go away._ Gohan thought to himself as he laid half conscious on the bed. Although he tried he was unable to move his muscles because of the deep sleep he's been in for the past three days. _There it is again, it's so annoying. I have to scratch but I can't move my arms… It won't stop I just have too-_ Gohan jerked up from the bed and slammed his left hand against his right arm. Once he picked up his hand he saw a mosquito had landed on his arm ready to create another bit.

"I's about time you woke up," a voice commented from across the room. "You've been asleep for three days." It was the girl that came back for him after the fight with the androids. She was bringing in some new rags for to help break the fever. "You're pretty heavy you know. I could barely drag you to my car to get you out of there. I almost thought about leaving you."

Gohan looked around the room to try and figure out where he was. He wasn't at home or in a hospital, just in a small room in someone's house.

"Sorry but I didn't know where to take you. You didn't have any ID on you so I just took you back to my house. I tried to make things as comfortable for you as possible."

Gohan looked down at his hands still able to feel the lingering touch of holding his father's hand, "Hey, did anyone else come in here besides you?"

The girl thought to herself for a minute, "Um we have a live in nurse here, she came in and out a few times but that's about it…There was one time yesterday afternoon while I was in here. You kept calling for your father." The girl chuckled a little as she reflected back on the day, "You even opened your eyes for a moment when I placed the rag on your forehead, and then you grabbed my hand and said how happy you were to see him. It was kind of cute actually."

 _It was just a dream…_ Gohan was disappointed in himself for letting his subconscious get the better of him. Now wasn't the time for hoping and wishing. "How long did you say I was asleep for?"

The girl sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand against his forehead, "For three days, I thought you'd never wake up. Looks like your fever finally broke. You know it's a miracle that you're even still alive. I think you're the first person to survive facing the androids."

He brushed the girl's hand away from his forehead. Gohan went silent trying to think about his next moves, his body was sore and he felt significantly weaker from being asleep for so long. "Have any other attacks happened while I was asleep?"

"No, there probably won't be another attack for a while, they usually only strike once every few weeks or so…"

Gohan tried moving out of the bed, as soon as his feet touched the floor his body was greeted with a tremendous amount of pain.

"Hey not so fast your body's still recovering."

"I can't just sit here the quicker I get up the quicker I can get back to training."

"Training isn't going to do you any good if you end up killing yourself in the process. Look, I know you're frustrated, we're all frustrated but you need to rest if you try and force yourself you'll only ending up hurting yourself even more."

As much as he didn't want to admit it the girl was right and she didn't seem like the type to just leave someone alone.

"I was able to get your clothes fixed. Why don't you clean yourself up and get changed. Once your changed you can come get something to eat and then I can take you home okay? I'm sure your family must be worried sick about you."

The girl left Gohan alone in the room. He walked over to the repaired orange gi and held a piece of the fabric in his hands. Gohan was thankful and relieved that it was fixed. His father didn't have any material possessions besides his clothes. This was the only way Gohan could continue to feel connected with his father. It made him feel strong and proud, without it facing the androids would've been impossible for him.

As he was dressing he could smell food in the air and followed the scent all the way down the hall.

"Good the food just finished cooking." The girl stated while setting the table. There was a bowl of fresh rice, grilled fish, miso soup, curry and fresh fruit to top everything off. Once everything was set they began to eat in silence. Gohan being a Saiyan, knew he could eat everything on the table by himself but he tried to be conscious of how much he was eating, being careful to eat slowly and allow ample time before taking more.

"So are you going to tell me your name...?" the girl asked suddenly. Gohan looked up to see her looking at him while she took several bites of rice. The way she looked at him was strikingly similar to how his mother looked at him when she was questioning him. Her eyes were sharp and intense and out of instinct he felt obliged to answer her question, "G-gohan... my name is Gohan."

"Gohan huh, that's an interesting name. My name's Videl. Where do you live?"

"Out in Mt. Paozu."

As he was eating he noticed that Videl stopped and gave him a surprising stare, "that's like a five hour drive. How were you able to drive that and still be able to fight the androids?"

"That's simple, I flew." no longer able to control his appetite he picked up his bowl of rice and began shoveling it into his mouth. As embarrassed as he was right now he felt like a starving animal after sleeping for so long.

"You flew like in a ship, that would still take you at least three hours to get there..."

Gohan set his bowl down and wiped his face on his napkin deciding what else he wanted to eat. "No it's much faster to fly myself it takes me about 2-3 minutes at top speed." Gohan could see the confused the look on Videl's face through gulps of food but choose to ignore it. He hoped that she thought he was crazy and would just drop the subject to let him eat in peace.

But Gohan soon found out that Videl is a very persistent girl. "You can't just fly over here, normal people can't fly Gohan."

 _Technically I'm not a normal person... "_ Well I know but I can do plenty of things normal people can't such as flying and fighting the androids alone. You did say so your self it must've been a miracle or something."

"So you flying is a miracle? What are you a prophet or something?"

"No I just have some super human abilities..."

Videl finally gave up staring at him and went back to eating the food or what was left of it. Gohan looked up from his bowl to watch her expression one more time she seemed angry but he couldn't tell if she was genuinely feeling that way or if that's just her usual expression.

* * *

"So explain to me why I'm flying you home in my own ship if you can fly yourself and get there in about 2 minutes."

"Well you're the one who told me I should rest so, this is me resting," Gohan smiled at her as he buckled himself into the passenger seat. All joking aside he's glad Videl was nice enough take him home, he was afraid the androids could detect his energy while flying and might attack him. Although she's putting herself in danger for him if they are attacked they'll have a better chance of survival this way. "Why were you out there any way?" Gohan asked while the ship was flying through the air. Since it would be a two hour trip he might as well make some light conversation.

"I'm a part of the rescue task force."

"Rescue Task Force... what's that?"

"We go out during and after the android attacks to find and rescue survivors."

"Do you normally go out by yourself, weren't you afraid of going out like that alone?"

"Yea, I used to… a couple months back there used to be at least a hundred of us, and we'd go in groups together. When we went out we usually waited for the attacks to die down in order to decrease our chances of being caught. However the same thing that happened to me when I rescued you happened to at that time. We thought the androids had left the area so we went in to see if we could find anyone but it turns out the androids didn't leave. Some of the members were seen and killed by the androids. After that attack a bunch of people became scared and no longer wanted to be a part of the missions anymore."

"You still kept going even after seeing that?"

Videl shook her head no, "For a while I was really scared, after seeing your friends die like that you don't want to be next ya' know. But something snapped in me yesterday when I was watching the news report; I didn't want to just sit around waiting for them anymore. They're going to find all of us eventually, I just didn't want to die cowering in fear of the inevitable."

Gohan went silent for a moment trying to find the right words to say, "I know how you feel… seeing your loved one's fall before you it hurts and you feel weak. Before that day I was really scared, I saw my family and friends die while fighting those things but... I also know I'm the only one left with even a chance of winning. I can't just roll over wait for them to come kill me, my father wouldn't have wanted that."

The ship was silent for a moment, the air was tense as either of them tried to take the conversation further,"Is that how your father died? In battle I mean…"

Gohan looked over at Videl slightly shocked by her question, "My father died during a heart attack before he even had a chance to face off against those things." Gohan chuckled a little, "It's funny everyone always proclaimed my dad to be the strongest fighter in the universe, so strong he even defeated a one of the strongest aliens in the galaxy...who would've thought that a virus would be the end of him. Although my dad didn't fight our friends did, they all fought and died one by one..." Gohan pointed at a small cottage home in the middle of the forest. Videl landed the aircraft, opened the door and walked to the other side to help Gohan out.

"Oh Gohan I was so worried about you. I thought you got yourself killed." A women in a yellow qi-pao came out running with a large bearded man following behind her. As she gave Gohan a tight hug the large man came up from behind them and gave them a collective bear hug.

"Ya sorry mom, grandpa. I'm alright now." Once they were set down Gohan pulled away from them to introduce his new friend, "Everyone this is Videl, she saved me after I fought with the androids. Videl this is my mother and grandfather."

"Oh thank you dear for bringing my Gohan back home to me." Gohan's mother came up running towards Videl and giving her a big hug. "Ah no problem Mrs. Ah- "

"Just call me Chichi dear, please come inside I'll make you some tea. You must be tired from flying all the way over here."

"Ah thank you."

Everyone sat at the table where Chichi had prepared more than just tea, there was a whole feast waiting for them. "I figured Gohan would be hungry and missed some of his mother's home cooking."

"Ha, I sure did mom." Gohan could see how astonished Videl was at all the food that was prepared before them.

"You're still hungry, you ate like two hours ago and you ate all of my food."

"Haha I'm always hungry, besides Mom's cooking is the best I can't ever pass up an opportunity like this." A huge grin appeared across Gohan's face, happy that he survived long enough to eat another of his mother's meals.

"Yup like father like son, I swear you look and act more and more like him everyday." Chichi interrupted while setting down plates of food. "My it seems like only yesterday that your father was here with us."

"Yeah," Gohan's grandfather added. "I can imagine him coming through the door now with a huge fish knocking over everything in the house." Chichi finished setting the table joined everyone else, "Yup those were the good ole days... well he wouldn't want this food to go to waste. Dig in everyone."

And dug in Gohan did; he seemed to swallow his food whole without even chewing or tasting it. Every other minute he was refilling his plate like he was a wild animal who couldn't get enough to eat.

"Don't be shy dear if you don't act fast all the food will be gone." Chichi motioned while handing Videl a plate.

Gohan watched as Videl politely accepted his mother's offer. They seemed to be getting alone well which was pretty unusual for his mother. Gohan thought back on the times when girls would try to talk to him but his mother was always right there to keep them from getting to close. His mother was always coddling him a trait that he loved and hated at the same time.

"It's getting late, I should head home soon." Videl said while gathering her things.

"Oh but it's getting dark out it'll be dangerous for you to fly out right now, why don't you just stay until the morning." Chichi got up from the table to stand behind Gohan, "I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you were going out so late by yourself. Isn't that right Gohan?" She firmly squeezed Gohan's shoulders trying to get him to show some hospitality.

"Y-yea my mom's right it's far to dangerous for you to be out this late." Gohan claimed through bites of foods.

"It's alright really, besides I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense we have a spare room in the back for guests. Gohan when you finish eating go get some fresh linens and show Videl to her room."

* * *

Gohan walked out into the forest surrounding his house until he reached his usual training area. It was a circular area area in the middle of the forest where no trees grew. It was the place he used to come to on his study breaks when he wanted his time away from his mother. Gohan began meditating for a minute breathing in deeply trying to regain control of his energy. He began powering up reaching the super saiyan level, however after a few moments he found that his body was still far to weak to support the tremendous amount of energy and reverted back to his normal self. _Dammit I'm going to have to train twice as hard to get back to where I was before._

"You were right you really aren't like everyone else."

Gohan turned around to see Videl standing behind him, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?"

"It's hard for me to sleep in new places… besides what you're doing out here looks much more interesting." Videl walked up towards him and started circling around him to inspect his presence. "I don't see any special armor or anything, how were you able to do that thing?"

Already knowing what she was going to ask Gohan decided to humor her, "What thing?"

"You know that thing where you turned your hair gold, it looked really cool."

"... It's kind of hard to explain it's not something everyone can do..."

"Well what about flying can you show me?"

"What you mean this?" Gohan floated a couple feet into the air before slowly lowering himself back down in front of Videl. She was intrigued now and anxious to figure out all of his secrets.

"Can you show me how?"

Videl was acting like a child who saw her favorite toy at the store, she was eager to learn but Gohan wasn't sure if she was up for the task. He gave her a glance over, she was hardly dressed for a flying lesson or any type of lesson for that matter. She wore his white shirt that he had given her to sleep in earlier that night. Although it was over sized the shirt seemed to hug her curves in all the right places. Underneath that she wore black tights, brown boots, and her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. She looked messy but still strangely attractive. "Maybe another time Videl."

"C'mon I'm sure it won't take that long. Just give me a quick lesson and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

Gohan let out a deep sigh noting the determined look on her face. She reminded him of his mother when she looked like that. Once his mother wanted something she was determined to get it and something told Gohan she wasn't leaving without getting at least five minutes of his attention.

"Alright fine, come here." She stood in front of Gohan with her hands on her hips and a pleased look on her face. "So now what?"

"Okay the secret to flying is just focusing you ki and then letting it flow through your body. So first relax and close your eyes." Surprisingly Videl was a vigilant student and did as she was told. "Take deep breaths and try to gather your ki in your core. Once you've done that slowly release it through your body."

It was evident that Videl was trying, her energy was pushing the grass away from her and caused her to float a couple inches. After a few moments she quickly became frustrated and began pouting, "I don't feel anything are you sure I'm doing it right?"

Gohan nodded his head yes, "You just floated a couple inches, you didn't feel it."

"No."

"You're probably just tense here let me try something." He gently grabbed her hands and closed his eyes. He began concentrating his energy to try and send it through Videl's body careful enough not to overwhelm her with his power. "Do you feel that?"

"Y-yea…"

"Now open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was floating a couple inches off the ground, "Woah, how did you do that?"

"I just allowed my energy to guide yours." Videl slowly started drifting back down to the ground, "Wow that was amazing Gohan." She was smiling up at him happy that her first lesson was such a success. Gohan couldn't help but notice how cute her smile was; she had the smile of a child with such full checks, he had to force himself to look away from her.

"It takes some practice not everyone can learn to fly on their first day." He released her hands almost feeling a little sad that their time together had to be cut short. "I'll take you back, you should get some sleep."

"Right, sorry I kept you. I can walk back myself it's fine.

Gohan shock his head no, "There's wild animals out here now, I don't want you to get attacked." He lifted her up into his arms and jumped as hard as he could into the air. He landed back down softly in front of the house and placed Videl back on the ground.

"Th-thank you, and thanks for the lesson. Good luck with your training."

Gohan flashed her a quick smile then floated up into the air and back off to his usual training spot.


	3. Three's Company

Videl

"Ahh, I'm doing it!" Videl exclaimed while floating about 2 feet off the ground. She tried focusing her energy even more to make herself fly even higher but this just made her exhausted causing her to fall to the ground. "Dammit I can't seem to get any higher than that." She thought back to the time when Gohan had first taught her how to fly. She thought about the technique he used, holding her hands allowing his energy to flow through her body. She was trying to remember that same feeling he created in her, that short moment where they were connected it felt like Gohan was lifting her up himself.

She sat down to take a sip of water and wipe the sweat off her face. She had been practicing her martial arts all morning in the gym and now she was trying to practice flying. Even if she isn't strong enough to face off against the androids it's no reason not to slack off on her training, at least that what she tries to tell herself. _Okay I can do this_ , Videl forced herself off the floor and tried to concentrate one more time. She took deep breaths filling her body with energy and releasing it slowly. She was floating up getting higher and higher until she falls back down again.

 _"_ Ow, Shit! I'm not getting any higher..." She looked over at her cellphone next to her water and sweat towel and started tapping her fingers on the ground waiting for a moment. _She told me I can call anytime. He might be busy though_ , _b_ _ut I know that if I learn how to fly I'll become stronger…_ Videl pulled out her cellphone to got through her contact list. She found Gohan's number and stared at it for a moment. _He'd probably be irritated if I called._ She reminisced on the moment she got his number. Before she jumped into her ship Chichi ran up to her and slipped a piece of paper in her hands, "Please don't be a stranger if you can come by anytime. I haven't seen my son so lively since his father was alive."

Videl looked down at her hand to see a phone number written on it. She smiled at Chichi thinking about how accepting she was being towards her and quickly decided to go ahead and make the phone call, 'w _ell Chichi did say it was alright for me to call, hopefully he won't be too mad._ Videl dialed the number and listened to it ring once...twice...three times... "Hello?"

"Oh um hi Chichi..."

"Hi Videl, how are you?" Chichi was so happy for Videl's phone call she kept running her words together.

"I'm good, um is Gohan there? I was wondering if I could train with him today."

"Oh no I'm afraid you missed him. He flew to West City to visit some friends of ours out there... I know why don't you go visit them. Bulma loves having company over, Ill give you her address I know she would love having a girl around every once in a while."

"Are you sure that's okay? I ah don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense, Bulma loves having company and I'm sure Gohan will be happy to see you today. Let me go ahead and give you the address."

* * *

 _Woah this place is huge_ Videl thought to herself as she stood outside of the huge Capsule Corp. home. Much like everything else in the city it was a little run down but still standing. She rang the doorbell twice and waited until someone came to open the door, "Hello who is it?" A blue haired women asked while answering the door. She had grease stains on her face and clothes, and despite her aged appearance she was still quite beautiful.

"Um hi, I'm ah Videl. Chichi told me I could find Gohan here..."

"Oh right Videl, Chichi told me about you. Yea Gohan's here he's out back with my son Trunks. I'll take you to him." Videl followed Bulma through the giant house. Although the house looked lived in you could tell that the house was empty. "Sorry about the mess, I spend a lot of time in my lab and forget to clean up sometimes."

"It's okay, I don't mind really."

"So Chichi told me how you guys met, while Gohan was out fighting the androids."

"Yea a random happen stance. I didn't expect him or anyone else to show up."

"I think it's brave of you two but I wish you guys wouldn't go out there. It's so dangerous for you or Gohan to fight the androids."

"Well doesn't Gohan have all that immense strength? He has a better chance of fighting the androids than any one."

Bulma scoffed at Videl's comment, "Well our friends had all that strength to with much more experience than Gohan and they all died too. I understand why he's doing it but I don't think Chichi or I could take losing another person..." Bulma led Videl out to the back yard to where Gohan and another boy were sparring. "Hey Gohan your friend is here!"

Gohan turned around with a confused look on his face, "Who's my friend…?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about me already?" Videl crossed her hands over her chest trying to figure out if Gohan has short term memory. "It's only been a couple days."

"Oh hey Videl, you're looking well." Gohan began scratching his head, he was clearly a little nervous seeing Videl in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. I tried calling your house but your mom said you weren't home and told me I could find you here." Videl began circling around Gohan to inspect his body, "You look a lot better from the last time I saw you."

"Well you know plenty of food and sleep. Ah what did you need help with?"

"I still don't know how to fly. I've been practicing on my own but I can't get higher than about two feet off the ground. Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure I guess, I mean I don't mind-"

"Ah uh, no way Gohan. You promised you would train with me today." There was a shorter boy standing behind Gohan with light purple hair. He had the sharpest eyes anyone has ever seen with a bit of a fiery personality. "We can't properly train with this girl in the way, I want to become a super saiyan."

Videl looked over at Gohan confused by the conversation, "What's a super saiyan...?"

"It's a well you see... it's complicated. Look, ah Trunks calm down, there's no reason why I can't train you both at the same time." Gohan came up placing a hand on Trunk's shoulder to calm him down. "As a matter of fact you both need to work on the same thing anyway so this will be easier for me. Trunks gave Gohan a stern look still upset that he had to share his personal time with Videl. "Trunks just go rest, I'll be with you in a minute."

Videl crossed her arms over her chest also shooting Gohan a stern look. "Stop, I can't take it if you both look at me that way."

"What way I'm just waiting to hear what a super saiyan is." Videl was being her usual persistent self but Gohan refused to give into stubbornness. "Maybe if you can get higher than two feet off the ground then I'll explain it to you. Alright, now show me what you got."

Videl stood ready trying to focus her energy. Once she felt her ki gather within her core she released her energy in a steady stream causing her body to lift off the ground. She was floating off the ground again but history kept repeating itself, she got up two feet in the air and then fell down on he ground.

"Wow Videl you've really improved, that's a whole lot better than last time. You must've really been practicing."

Trunks scoffed at Gohan's comment, "That's not impressive, it was only two feet."

Videl shot Trunks a nasty glare making him take a few steps back, "You know children should be seen not heard."

"Haha hey guys calm down. It was still good Videl, you just need to focus more."

"I am focusing!" Videl snapped at Gohan, frustrated with her failed efforts.

"I mean the entire time. I can tell that once you get in the air you get excited and you lose concentration of your energy which keeps you only floating at two feet. Try closing your eyes again and this time don't open them until you've expelled about half of your energy."

Videl was questionable of Gohan's tactics but decided that she had no other choice but to trust him. She closed her eyes refocusing her energy making sure to keep her eyes shut until she was about halfway used up. "Now open them Videl!" she heard Gohan but was confused as to why he was shouting.

"Gohan why are you, woah!" she opened her eyes to see that she was about ten feet in the air. "Woah Gohan look I did it!" Videl was happy with her accomplishment so happy in fact she forgot she needed to land and ended up free falling through the air. She shut her eyes tight preparing for impact but was quickly stopped by a pair of hands cradling her body. When she opened her eyes Gohan was holding her safely bringing her down to the ground.

"Thanks I thought my life was over." Gohan released Videl onto the ground being careful not to let her fall. "That was really cool, I can't wait to try it again." They smiled at each other laughing at the previous occurrence.

"Hey you two love birds, I'm still here." Trunks shouted while staring at them. "Gohan when are we supposed to be training."

"Yeah Gohan, turn into a super Saiyan for me." Videl continued teasing Gohan, she knew she was embarrassing him and loved seeing how flustered he was becoming. "Videl I-ah... just keep working on that while I help Trunks okay." Videl shook her head yes while laughing as she watched Gohan instruct Trunks on how to control his energy as well.

With her energy completely drained she sat onto the ground to recover for a while. Videl turned her attention to Gohan and Trunk's training watching as Gohan instructed Trunks on how to release his energy. Gohan stood in the ready position as all of his energy exploded out of him. Suddenly he changed right in front of her eyes; his hair changed to a glowing gold color and his eyes turned piercing green. It was amazing witnessing this transformation Gohan's energy felt stronger, intimidating, this must be what a super Saiyan was. Videl noticed how much of a good teacher he is; he was very patient and knowledgeable, he reminded her a bit of the nerdy guy in school who was always picked on in school. She tried picturing him in glasses and ended up laughing out loud, unfortunately this was during the time that Trunks had failed turned into a super saiyan himself. "Hey what's so funny?" Trunks asked clearly upset at Videl's sudden outburst.

"Haha nothing I'm sorry, haha I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Gohan make her leave she's going to laugh at me the entire time!" Videl could feel the resentment coming from Trunks and walked over to him. Trunks was on edge not sure what she was going to do, she raised her hand to him and Trunks closed his eyes tight to ready himself. Instead she placed her hand on top of his head to tousle his hair, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. Don't be to mad at me." Videl was barely taller than him and could clearly see how embarrassed he was by his behavior, "Ah-I'm- sorry..."

"Hey can someone come and help me, I need some extra help in the lab," Bulma called from the back door.

"I'll help," Videl called back. She bent down and gave Trunks a light peck on the forehead, "I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

Videl stayed past dinner at the Brief's residency until the sun was well past set. As she was on her way out she saw Gohan leaning over the edge of the balcony, he stood alone and seemed to be in deep thought. Videl walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're not going home it's getting kind of late. You'll make your mother worried."

"Oh you scared me a little, yeah I am but I always wait until Trunks falls asleep before I leave. I was on my way out the door and then just kind of got, caught up... Besides you shouldn't worry about me, unlike you I can fly myself home in a few minutes."

Videl laughed at Gohan trying to tease her, "hey I can fly now to you know."

"Haha barely, it'll take you at least an hour to get home."

"Oh good one but I still have my ship. Besides Satan city is pretty close to here so it won't take that long." They grew silent for a moment staring up at the stars together. Every star in the solar system could be seen tonight, "… it's kind of miss leading, the fact that the androids always wait a few weeks to attack. After each attack it always feels like they're gone forever and then out of no where they appear again."

"Yea I guess it's like a calm before a storm huh?"

"So you never told me about this whole super Saiyan thing. It's interesting what happens to you all that energy and the way your appearance changes you almost don't look the same."

"Hehe I don't know where to start..." Gohan thought for a moment trying to figure out the right words. "I ah, you see the reason why Trunks and I are so strong it's because ah we're not exactly all human."

Videl laughed, "Gohan what do you mean of course you're human."

"No I'm serious. Both of our fathers are from an alien race called the Saiyans." Gohan thought to himself a little while before continuing, "I don't know how else to explain this to you, that's pretty much it. The only proof we have is our strength and speed..."

"So besides your weird ass super powers how else can you prove that?"

"Well next time you stop by my house ask my mom for my baby pictures I used to have a tail when I was younger."

Videl was laughing so hard she had to hold her sides.

"I'm serious haha, it's a normal trait for Saiyans. I used to have it until I was about 6 and then Mr. Piccolo, a Namekian pulled it off while I was knocked out. Haha I think my mom has some pictures of my father with his tail and Trunk's father, when I first met him had a tail."

"Hmm interesting so you're some sort of half human alien hybrid. You learn something new everyday." Videl started laughing at the thought of Gohan with a tail, "You're an interesting one Gohan..." Videl continued laughing as Gohan became more embarrassed. She enjoyed seeing him this way and was started to enjoy his company more and more. So much so that she was almost afraid to ask her next question, "So are you ready?"

Gohan was silent causing Videl to think that he didn't understand her question. "You know for the androids when they attack again. I know your plan on fighting them again, right?"

Gohan turned away from Videl trying to hide the concerned look on his face but from watching him for a while she could tell he was a terrible liar. She could see his lack of confidence and hoped there was a way to get to him, "I feel stronger and after the first fight I defiantly know what I'm up against. I just, hope it's enough."

Videl reached out and placed her hand on top of Gohan's to try and comfort him, "Here why don't you take this with you." Videl took off her bracelet on her left hand and slipped it onto Gohan's wrist. It was a rope bracelet with a single charm with the Kanji symbol for love on in.

"A bracelet, what's this for?"

"My mother was very spiritual, she always prayed for our family's safety. Especially when I first started martial arts she was always worried I would get hurt. She used to have heart problems and before she passed away she made this for me saying that it would keep me safe. I've never left my house without it especially during these hard times… I think you need it more than me."

Gohan was taken back by her gift, "I can't take something so special uh-"

Videl shook her head no, "I'm not giving it to you, and you're borrowing it from me. That means you have to return it to me." Videl smiled up at Gohan pushing some of his bangs out of his face

She could see the red tint forming across his and moved in a little closer. Before she could even stop herself she placed a light kiss on his lips. She pulled away a little to see the the look on Gohan's face. He was completely frozen unsure of what his move should be.

Before Videl could completely pull away Gohan pulled her in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Ah sorry I don't know what-" Videl cut him off to deepen the kiss; she could tell it was his first kiss by how awkward and nervous he was but he soon relaxed into the moment by cupping the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away him again. "You have to bring it back, you have... you have to come back..."


	4. Romantic Hell

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for the update but between school and work it takes some time to write these out. Hope you guys enjoy and stay tuned for the next update.

Gohan

* * *

Gohan sat down on the open grass in front of his house contemplating his last fight with the androids. Even though his cuts and bruises were deep he found the pain from them completely gratifying. Gratifying because he lived to challenge them another day. He's stronger, more mindful of their power, and the next time he faces them off it'll be a more even fight.

"Gohan!" his mother desperately called looking for her son through the house. He didn't answer trying to keep her from finding him but he could only remain hopeful. "There you are son, what are you doing you need to be inside resting."

"I'm fine mom, I wasn't beaten up that badly." Gohan tried hard to remain calm from his mother's harping; he appreciated it but sometimes it was a little overbearing.

"Well I gotta clean your wounds again," Chichi sat down in front of Gohan with her first aid kit ready to attend to her son.

She began removing his bandages to apply the medicine.

"Ow mom, not so hard!"

"Hold still son!" Chichi yelled while trying to clean some of Gohan's cuts and bruises. He had a deep cut on his arm that might require some stitches if Gohan isn't able to sit still.

"This stuff hurts, it doesn't feel like regular alcohol and neosporin."

"Don't worry about what it is and just take it like a man. Honestly you're just like your father, especially when it comes to medicine." Chichi giggled a little at the memory of her husband, "Honestly the strongest man alive and his only real fear was needles, he was ridiculous." Chichi continued cleaning Gohan's wounds satisfied that he finally calmed down.

"Yeah dad was a character... mom, do you really think I'm just like dad?"

Chichi paused for a minute and looked at her son, "You definitely are your father's son. Everyday you look more and more like him haha, especially in that orange gi." Gohan rubbed his father's gi feeling proud that he was able to wear it.

"You're even brave just like him... you know I always think about when you were little and how I used to refuse to let Goku train you. Even though he wanted to train you he understood why I didn't want you to fight. I wanted you to be a scholar and change the world and make it a better place... ." She looked up at her son and gently rubbed his check, she started to tear up making Gohan's heart sink.

"Mom don't cry please."

"I'm sorry Gohan, it's just... maybe if I wasn't so strict with you back then you'd- you'd be stronger, stronger than you are now and then I wouldn't have to worry about you fighting the androids because I know you could win. If I had let you train more, you'd be able to defeat those monsters without any problem."

"Mom, I never once blamed you for anything, you were only doing what you thought was best for me. I'm sure dad doesn't regret any of the choices you made." Seeing his mother like this was new she's usually so strong willed and sure of herself. "I'm sure if dad were still alive he wouldn't want you to act like this."

"I'm sorry Gohan I just miss him. And I'm scared of losing my son, my only child. If I were to lose you to, I don't think I could go on living..."

Gohan held his mother even tighter trying to keep her from crying even more. "Don't worry mom, I'm not going anywhere okay."

"Chichi, Gohan, I'm home and I've brought a visitor." Gohan's grandfather called driving the car up to the front of the house. Trunks was sitting in the passenger seat waving out to them. Chichi pulled herself away from Gohan and fixed herself up to go and greet them, "Hi Trunks, how have you been? How's your mother doing?"

"I've been okay and you know mom still toiling away at the time machine. I wanted to come see how Gohan was doing. I heard he fought the androids the other day."

"He's still a little sore but he's fine. He's right over there."

"Hey Trunks how are you?" Gohan asked waving him over.

Trunks rushed over eager to see his mentor and hear about his encounter. Trunks squatted down in front of Gohan to get a better look at the bruising on his body,"Are you feeling okay, how was the fight with the androids, were you scared!?"

"Woah slow down there, I'm fine, just a little sore but I'm recovering. In a couple days I'll be back to my old self."

"Ah I'm so glad you're okay. My mom told me about what happened and I had to rush over here to see you."

Trunks sat cross legged in front of Gohan to look at some of his cuts and bruises, he was being unusually shy and Gohan took that as a sign to answer his real question, "The fight was pretty amazing, I mean even though I was out matched it's been a long time since I've been challenged like that." Gohan went into further details about the fight trying his hardest to conceal his excitement for fighting but it couldn't be helped they were both Saiyans after all.

"Really that's so cool!" Trunks became excited but then quickly started pouting, "I wish I could fight with you, it's so frustrating just sitting back and training. You gotta take me with you next time!"

Before Gohan could answer Trunks his mother did it for him, "No way Trunks!" Chichi stepped in interrupting the conversation. "I'm speaking on behalf of your mother when I say this no, N.O. NO! You're way to young to be going off risking your life. I mean honestly we can't have all of our sons running off getting themselves killed."

"But, but Gohan-"

"No buts Trunks that's the end of the discussion. I don't want to hear another word about it in my house understood?"

* * *

"Trunks you're almost there keep pushing yourself!" Gohan continued instructing Trunks. They were in the gravity room in the basement of the house, taking advantage of the fact that Bulma wasn't home to interrupt them.

"C'mon don't give up, it's only 25X Earth's gravity this is child's play."

Trunks was exhausted from doing over 100 push ups trying to reach to 200 but the workout was just too much. "Gohan I can't..." he whined through his breaths. "Turn it off I can't keep up!"

After seeing how much pain Trunks was in Gohan shut the system down completely to allow time for Trunks to compose himself. "Wow... I can't believe... anyone can... do this..." Trunks stated through huffs of breaths. Gohan handed him a bottle of water and sat next to him on the floor.

"You're doing great Trunks you just need to keep pushing yourself."

"I am," Trunks was growing frustrated from all the intense training Gohan has him under. "I just don't understand why it's so hard for me to transform."

Gohan went quiet for a moment trying to find the best way to explain Trunk's problem, "You need more emotions behind all that power you have. You need to get angry and want to fight."

"I don't understand, I do feel angry and I want to fight, I don't understand what other emotions I need."

Gohan looked at Trunks and could see the intense amount of frustration on his face. He knew how much this meant to him and it was hard seeing Trunks beat himself over it. "It's not necessarily what you're missing... for you it's more of what you need to let go..."

Trunks was a bit confused by this statement.

"Trunks you're scared and it's okay to be scared but you can't let fear be your only motivation."

"But I'm not scared! I want- I'm ready to fight the androids!"

"It's not the fear of fighting, it's the fear of dying. Fighting the androids means uncertain death and that scares you, and it scares me too. But the moment you ascend will be the moment that the thought of your death no longer matters."

"Well how did you do, how did you get over your fear of dying?"

"For me it was when I saw the androids kill my mentor Mr. Piccolo. He was like a second father to me and he sacrificed himself to save me from the androids. When I saw Mr. Piccolo's dead body something inside of me snapped, I was just filled with anger and the only thing I wanted more was to stop those two. I realized that I would much rather die fighting than let the androids hunt me down like an animal."

"But I don't want to lose anyone in order to feel that way..."

"You don't have to worry about losing someone but you need to realize that fear can only hold you back. It causes you to be weak and second guess yourself. That'll cause you to lose the fight."

Just then the alarm for the door sounded signaling that Bulma came home. "C'mon lets go greet your mother."

The boys walked up stairs to see Bulma unloading some groceries in the kitchen. "Hey you two, I thought I heard someone in here. Hey Gohan how have you been? Your mom tells me you got into a fight with the androids.

"Hey Bulma, yea I did but I'm alright I didn't get beaten as bad as my mom made it sound." Gohan came into the kitchen to help Bulma unpack some of the groceries.

"Good, Good. You know Trunks has been talking about facing the androids too, you should talk some sense into him, convince him not to go."

"Haha I don't think I'm the right person for that job."

Bulma flashed a small smile at Gohan while handing him a can of beans, "But he looks up to you, he's sees you as his older brother. I know why you both feel you need to fight but he's still just a child Gohan. I don't want my boy to be taken away from me."

"Don't worry Bulma, I'll talk to him."

"Good, actually I forgot to pick up some things, damn it. Do you boys mind running into town for me."

"Yea sure, no problem, what'd you forget?"

* * *

Gohan and Trunks flew into town to the nearest mall. It wasn't to crowded today probably due to the fact that their was an android attack not to far away from here. The two boys walked through the stores observing some of the items within the shops. In a moment Gohan caught a familiar scent within the air that pulled his attention away from his mother's shopping. It was a very particular scent that could be picked out from a crowd. "Gohan check it,"Trunks called. He pointed over to a women wearing a short stripped sundress and sneakers. Her long black hair was let loose from it's usual braided ponytail. "I think that's Videl."

They could only see her from behind but Gohan could tell that was Videl. She was walking with someone else beside her smiling and laughing. The guy she was with was tall, blonde, and pretty muscular; a real pretty boy in the face. A hole started to form in Gohan's stomach as he watched them shop together, laughing and touching each other. Before he knew what was going on Gohan had already walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Videl turned to look at him surprised by his presence, "G-Gohan what are you doing here?"

Gohan was stunned silent suddenly realized what was happening and removed his hand from her shoulder. "I was just ah- running some errands. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys."

"No it's okay, um this is one of my oldest friends Sharpner. We were just catching up with each other since it's been a while since the last time we saw each other." The guy Sharpner, and seemed like he was well put together. He wore a light brown suit and had his long blonde hair gelled back out of his face. "Sharpner, this is Gohan. I saved him a couple weeks ago from the android attacks."

Sharpner looked at Gohan with a smug look on his face and placed his arm around Videl's shoulder, "Oh yeah I remember you telling me about that. I'm surprised you needed saving, you doing alright there?"

"I've been better," Gohan could feel his stomach drop a little as he watched Sharpner get closer to Videl. She said they were only friends but he was being too friendly with her but at the same time she was allowing him to get closer as well.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well," Videl left Sharpner's side and walked up closer to Gohan's face. "I was going to call your mother to see if it was alright if I came by." She brushed a piece of his bang out of his face to get a better look at one of his bandages. "At least Chichi was able to patch you up this time."

"Ya no kidding."

Sharpner cleared his throat a little to get Videl's attention. This made things awkward between everyone not knowing what to say next. Seeing Sharpner with Videl made Gohan's blood boil.

"Hey Videl, we should hurry up and head back before it gets to late," Sharpner grabbed Videl's arm trying to pull her back towards him. "It was nice seeing you ah... Gohan right." Sharpner held out his hand for Gohan to shake but he was left hanging. "Alright then, come on Videl."

"Okay um sorry Gohan. I'll call you later okay. I'm sorry." Gohan wanted to reach out and grab Videl's hand but she was pulled away from his presence.

"Hey where is she going?" Trunks asked walking up towards Gohan.

"We should hurry back before your mother really starts to worry about us.

* * *

Gohan and Videl were able to talk and decided to meet up just to catch up with each other. Instead of having her fly out to see him again Gohan decided to come out to Satan city. Despite everything that was going on the world, Satan City was still pretty lively. The whole city felt like it was in an isolated bubble, ignorant of all the death and destruction in the world. Gohan flew over the city in search of the more suburban part, it didn't take long for him to find the giant house with the words SATAN written across it.

He landed at the door and rang the doorbell, suddenly becoming by the thought of meeting her.

"Hello, who could that be," a voice called from the other side of the door. A older women with an apron opened the door. "Hello?"

"Ah hi, I'm here to see Videl...?"

"Oh you must be the visitor she told me about today. She didn't tell me it'd be a man though. So handsome as well come on in." The women urged Gohan inside causing him to blush a little at all the compliments she was giving him. "She's right this way, follow me." They walked down a long hallway going past various rooms and doors. It's hard to believe how pristine this place is. Even Bulma's house in it's prime couldn't compare to this. "It's been quite sometime since Videl has had visitors especially from such a handsome boy, I hope you enjoy each others company."

"Haha, thank you."

The women showed Gohan into the living room area where the TV was going. It was showing old wrestling re-runs. "Just have a seat, Videl will be out here soon."

Gohan watched TV while waiting for Videl to show up, the old re-runs reminded him of his father a little bit. When they were home they couldn't watch TV but sometimes when they'd fly to Master Roshi's house they could catch a couple episodes... of course after Master Roshi finished watching the women's fitness channel.

"Hello," Videl said while taking a seat on the love seat across from Gohan. "Sorry I had to fix something. Glad you could make it though."

"No problem, I was just watching some wrestling."

"You like wrestling?"

"Ya I used to watch it with my dad so it kind of brings back memories."

"Really, that's so cute. It kind of reminds me of me and my father. He used to take me to his matches all the time."

"Your dad's a wrestler...?"

"Yea his stage name was Hercule. He used to love fighting and even won the previous world tournament... but since the androids came he kind of lost his fighting spirit. I can't really blame him, it's just sad to see how lost he's become..."

"Yea that must be hard, I can't even imagine..."

"Well enough about my father we should go somewhere. You came all this way here lets go hang out."

"Huh, where?"

We can go to my favorite restaurant where they serve the best curry around. It's super good."

* * *

"Videl, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Is there something going on between you and that guy from yesterday?"

"Who? You mean Sharpner, no we're just good friends."

"Oh, you both just seemed kind of close..."

Videl started laughing at Gohan's question, "Sharpner, no way I could ever date him. "He's just a friend." Suddenly Videl's laughter stopped as she continued with her story, "We tried dating for about a month but it, it just wasn't meant to be..."

Gohan swallowed a little almost afraid to ask his next question, "Why not, he seemed pretty close to you."

"It's because at the time when we started dating, it was around the time that when our friends from the rescue committee were killed by the androids. It was such a shocker, and neither of us could be there for each other so our relationship just kind of ended."

"..."

"It's okay it's all in the past now. We were just catching up with each other... you know Gohan, I'm really glad I ran into you guys yesterday."

"Huh, why?"

"Well honestly I wanted to see sooner. I saw the aftermath of the fight on the news but they didn't find any bodies. I was scared you died and I couldn't bring myself to call Chichi to see for myself."

"Sorry," Gohan laughed slightly embarrassed and entertained at Videl's concern. "I didn't mean to worry you." Gohan sat on the cliff edge to watch the view of Satan City.

"If I hadn't seen you I don't think I would've ever called, that would've been selfish of me."

It was getting late in the evening when the two left the restaurant, the sun was beginning to set leaving an orange hue over the city. "The sun is starting to set, do you still have time?"

"Huh, for what?"

"I want to take you to my favorite place," Videl began floating up above Gohan. She extended her hand inviting him to come up to her. At this moment she seemed like an angel with the way the setting rays accenting her form. Gohan floated up to take her hand as if he was enchanted by her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Videl held Gohan's hand guiding him through the air and led him over to a cliff that overlooked the entire city. She sat at the edge and patted an area beside her signalling for Gohan to join her. "It's so beautiful up here at this time." She became nervous and pushed her wispy bangs to the side, "Were you scared?"

"Yeah, they were tougher than I expected."

Gohan went silent for a moment stopping his goofy demeanor, "Every time I face them I become scared but I can't let that hold me back."

"Still as brave as ever Gohan, even after you got your ass handed to you haha. What about Trunks are you still training him...?"

"He's really coming along, he's so eager to fight them but he's not ready yet."

"Why don't you think he's ready?"

"Because he's just too inexperienced. He's never fought anyone besides me and fighting your enemies is a lot different from fighting your friends. Unfortunately he'll never get that experience unless he's in a real fight, but Bulma would never forgive me."

"Well I don't blame her, he's only 14 he's way too young to be putting his life on the line, even if it is for the greater good."

"It's funny when I think about that and how I first started fighting, I mean Mr. Piccolo practically threw me at the enemies to get me to fight haha... but my dad and Mr. Piccolo were always there for me even when I couldn't see them. All Trunks has is me and I don't think I'm even half as strong as they are."

Videl moved closer and wrapped her arm around Gohan's, "You know Trunks really looks up to you. You don't need to be like your father or Mr. Piccolo to protect him. I think the fact that he grew up having to protect himself just shows how strong and capable he is on his own. The only thing you need to do is just be the man that he thinks you are."

"Really, and what type of man is that?"

"You know, brave and confident. Since the androids came the world is riddled with cowardly and insecure people. They only know how to live in fear and to live selfishly; seeing you go off and fight the androids on your own really gives people hope that there is light at the end of this dark tunnel.

They were silent again Gohan thinking over his next encounter with the androids and Videl thinking of the next thing to say. Gohan looked over at Videl who was fiddling with her thumbs and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He couldn't help watch her and take notice of her physical form. The way her hair fell to compliment her face, how her clothing hugged her frame; her beauty was a wonder that he would never come to understand.

"You know I wish we could sit like this forever, just the two of us... Hey Gohan, why don't the two of us just run away from everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"We could run away and live out somewhere where no one could find us and just live peacefully, at least until the androids caught finally found us... but by the time that happens we'd be old and ready to die right?" Videl looked up at Gohan smiling and giggling at his confusion, "Haha just kidding, but its a nice thought though."

"Hmm yea..." Gohan was slightly disappointed that she was only joking. He would give up everything to run away with her and for the first time in his life he felt as though being half Saiyan was more of a curse than a blessing.

"Hey don't look like that," Videl spoke as she pushed Gohan's bangs out of his face. "When you finally defeat them we can run away then."

That feeling from before returned to him, the same feeling he had when they had first kissed. It felt animalistic and human all at the same time. As she spoke the only thing Gohan could focus on was Videl's lips. They were small yet plump, and shaped like a heart; those same lips that kissed him days ago were here again in front of him. Gohan leaned in closer until he was able to capture them with his.

They kissed tenderly just for a moment before Gohan took the initiative to deepen the kiss this time. His tongue slid eagerly through her lips trying to find her and taste everything about her. Videl started to melt into his hands, moaning between each breath that he took.

Gohan slowly laid Videl back onto the ground and nestled himself between her legs. His hands roamed her entire frame, taking in her entire body before he realized what was happening and stopped himself. Gohan looked down to see Videl was just as flustered as he was. "I'm sorry," he explained while trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Videl came up to kiss Gohan trying to ease his worries. She sat up a little bit more to give themselves a little bit of a break. She lifted her shirt over her head revealing her black bra and skin tight leggings underneath. She then lifted up Gohan's shirt showing his tanned chest.

He was amazed by her body, Gohan knew she was fit but he didn't realize how shapely she was, her curves were as enchanting as the sun setting over the city. Videl reached out and placed her hand on his chest, "Don't be nervous okay, everything's alright."

They were both scared, scared of what going all the way could mean for the both of them. Gohan was extremely nervous; only days ago he was having his fist kiss and now he's about to become intimate with the only women he's ever had feelings for. Even though she didn't look it, he could tell she was experienced and was worried that she would be disappointed by him.

Seeing the nervous blush that was forming across his face she knew Gohan wouldn't have it in him to undress her, so she stood up, "Look away for a moment okay, I'm a little embarrassed."

Gohan obliged and turned his head for a moment as Videl finished undressing herself.

"Okay, you can look now."

Gohan turned to her to see she was completely naked in front of him. Suddenly all of his fear disappeared and was quickly placed with excitement as she came closer to him. Videl kissed Gohan again prompting him to lay down on his back as she straddled him. She helped Gohan maneuver out of his pants revealing his hard member to her.

Gohan watched as she slid down his large member inch by inch to take in his entirety. Once his whole length was taken in she began to slowly move her hips trying to keep a steady pace between them. As she began to quicken the pace Gohan turned them over so now that he was on top. He interlocked his fingers with hers as placed her hands up above her head.

His pace was hard and firm as he felt the end coming near, he cradled his face in the crock of her neck. As he bit down on her neck firmly they both came to a climax. "Ah Gohan," Videl let out a moan as their bodies convulsed together.

Their noses were lightly touching, as they tried to steady their breaths Videl let out a light laugh, "Haha sorry."

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just really happy right now."

Gohan placed a tender kiss on her lips while answering, "I'm happy too."


End file.
